Ecstasy
by prothalla
Summary: An add on to the episode Redemption...


He pushed her against the door; hands were everywhere, kisses heavy. It was hard to tell where his body started and hers ended. She pushed him back and walked them towards the couch. She lay down, and he leaned over her. Wrapping her arm around his neck she pulled him on top of her. Their bodies lined-up so that all the right places where touching. Undoing his tie he grabbed her wrists, breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes for permission he proceeded to use the silk to bind her. It was a game they played; a fight for dominance; fighting each other for control or for the other to submit. It was what made them so successful in their careers. Soon the kisses became more languid, pace slowing down, hands roaming less. The emotion in the room changed from need to passion. This session was no longer about succumbing to their bodies physical urges, but about the feelings induced by the events of the week. Carol had nearly lost her life, being mugged and hit by a car. Tony again facing a evil which stole the innocence of numerous young children. Children who like himself were only after love and a stable home. Pulling back Tony looked down at the woman beneath him, god she was beautiful. Sitting up he reached out for her hands. Still bound he took them he directed her up the stairs to the bedroom. Tonight he was determined would not be a quick coupling. Tonight he was determined he would express every emotion that his body held.

He pushed her back, lifted her and let her fall so that her body lay on the centre of the bed. She looked at him, her eyes begging that he untie her. They tested each other… to see how well they could speak without words. Over the years they had gotten it down almost to perfection. Tony did as Carol asked, he untied her wrists. As soon as she was free she leapt, twisted and triumphed he was now underneath her. Carol knew that Tony wanted to take the night slow, but she couldn't have it, not just yet. She had been couped in that hospital room for a week not able to touch him, kiss him hold him, and it was killing her. The throbbing in 

her body was driving her mad. Soon she had divested him of his shirt and was working her way into his pants. She had to admit the man had a glorious arse. Tony had to admit that this version of Carol was a hell of a turn on. He was struggling not to flip her over and plough away, but he had more respect for her than that, and better self-control.

After a while of her teasing, Tony wasn't able to stand the fact that she was almost fully clothed while he was in nothing but his boxers. Taking matters into his own hands Tony grabbed the Carol's shirt and ripped. Buttons flew, fabric shredded and by god she was a glorious site. Her skin was flushed and pebbled in the cold air of the room. Leaning up he placed an open kiss on the valley of her breasts. Reaching around her body Tony deftly unhooked her bra removing the barrier from her arms. At the beginning of their relationship Tony wasn't as skilled with the removal of that particular undergarment, but being with Carol had given him reason to hone in his bra removal skills. Carol sat up straddling Tony's hips, her suit pants and his boxers keeping them from touching in the most intimate of ways. Pushing back off of his legs Carol stood to the side of the bed and removed her pants leaving her standing in a pair of black lace panties, the partner to the bra that Tony had already removed. Climbing back onto the bed Carol allowed Tony to take control of the situation. He leant over her, kissing his way down her lithe body. She audible gasped when he reached the sensitive spot in the hollow of her right hip. Tony had been the only man to have found that particular spot, and to say it boosted his ego was being modest.

Before long the need to be in her body, and the need to have him in her, was driving them both mad. Removing the last clothing barriers Tony aligned himself with Carol's centre. Placing a gentle and loving kiss on her lips he pushed forward slowly, steadily. However Carol was having none of it, instead wrapping her legs around Tony's hips and forcing him fully into her body. Once he was there they paused, savouring the moment. Before long they were lost in the throws of passion, giving and taken, pushing each other further, harder, 

higher. Before long they peaked reaching the crescendo of their intimacy coming down and settling into an afterglow of gooeyness. It was a known fact that good sex was messy, great sex extremely messy, and this was a session of great sex. After rolling them out of the damp, Tony leaned over a placed a gentle kiss on Carol's mouth then settled down into the warmth of her embrace attempting to catch her breath. Beside him, Carol was also breathing heavily "gaah…you should definitely give up work at the University and do that full time. I don't think I'll be able to move for a week". Tony laughed "If I give up at the University I would have to give up working with you, and I've got to admit I'm quite fond of both". Carol smiled and rolled onto her stomach, propping herself on her elbows so that she could look at Tony's face. "I guess we'll just have to make do then when we". With that she threw her leg over Tony's hips. Tony knew at that moment it was going to be a sleepless night, and he definitely wasn't complaining.


End file.
